Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of database systems and, more particularly, to using database index profile based weights to influence computation of access plan costs.
A database management application generates multiple access plans to implement a database query. The database management application includes a query optimizer, which selects a most efficient one of the generated access plans based on costs calculated for the access plans. The query optimizer calculates the costs associated with each access plan.